Stu, Hagrid, and Merry Walrus: the tale of the Evil Walrus
by MrJane73
Summary: A story about the Club Penguin Rewritten admins fighting against the evil Merry Walrus himself.


Chapter 1: Stu

Stu logged on to the Club Penguin Rewritten Discord. He met up with his friend, Hagrid, and decided "Hey, let's work more on Club Penguin Rewritten." Him and Hagrid were having a jolly good time designing new igloo perks, but then, Stu got a sudden sensation he was being watched. "Hey Hagrid, I feel suspicious." Stu said. "What do you mean, old buddy Stu pal buckaroo?" Stu then explained how he felt someone was muttering under their breath behind him and how he felt like a pair of eyeballs were fixated on him. "Don't worry about it, maybe you're just being paranoid. Everythings okay, mate." Stu then worked more on the Igloo designs with Hagrid, before he started feeling a little doozy. "I'ma go catch some Z's mate," He told Hagrid. "Okay man, hope you have a great sleep." Hagrid responded. Stu then shuts down his ASUS monitor, and then starts to slowly get up from his gaming chair. Then, he turns around, to see one thing...

Merry Walrus.

Chapter 2: Hagrid

After the voice call on the Club Penguin Rewritten Discord Hagrid had with Stu, he decided it was best to just call it a night, too. But then he realized, "Wait, we didn't designing the igloos together!" So then, Hagrid got back to work, staring at his brightly-colored Lenovo monitor. He begins adding new igloo music, then actually moving on to create and design more new and unique igloos. Hagrid starts growing dark circles under his eyes, and then his eyelids grow closer to each other. Hagrid looked behind his shoulder, in an instant. He thought he felt a swift breeze inside of the room on his right side. He brushed it off as his fan, thinking that he forgot to turn it off. After a long day at work, Hagrid decides he should go to sleep, too. But what he didn't know was, he would be sleeping for the rest of his life.

Chapter 3: Stu, in another place Stu couldn't believe his eyes. He was in the lair of Merry Walrus, himself. It was the Christmas of 2019, and he forgot to remove Merry Walrus from his game code. He realized that Merry Walrus just abducted him, and is probably holding him hostage. "Merry Walrus, sir, why are you doing this to me?" Merry Walrus then responds, "You thought I wasn't good enough, you wanted to remove me from your code. Your people were making memes about me, They memed around about how I was the "best mascot", but in reality, they thought I was trash. So now, I'm getting my revenge. I'm getting my payback. I'm showing the world that I can be a good mascot, that I am the best mascot in the WORLD! I will take over your Club Penguin, and I will make it into Merry Walrus Land!"

Chapter 4: Lataus, at his home

Lataus was hopping on to Club Penguin Rewritten. Another boring day of modding and checking reports made on penguins. He hopped on Blizzard, and people started chanting, "Lettuce!" Lataus couldn't stand up for this. He was being borderline bullied by Club Penguin Rewritten players. He had to ban each of them, one by one, to make the server his. To gain power over all staff. He first began banning everyone chanting, "Lettuce!" until there were no trace of the bullies anymore. He then began modifying the Club Penguin Rewritten scripts, the "Dance club" sign saying, "All Hail Lataus" and the gift shop sign, saying, "Do Not Call Me Lettuce!" All was fine and dandy, going in his favor, until he saw Stu, or, Stu's account, entering the town area.

Chapter 5: Hagrid, somewhere not too far from England

Hagrid was alone. He had never felt so alone in his life. He didn't know where he was, he had no contact with anyone, all he knew was that he was kidnapped and shipped to a desert, to remain there, to dig his own grave, to stay there for all eternity. He had no idea who the culprit was of this, he was left with limitation of knowledge. First, he started making moves by finding a pond of water. He needed a water supply, or else he wouldn't make it. He found one, after near hours later. He drank from the pond with exhaustion and relief, happy to have a midnight drink. A few minutes later, as it turns out, he was hallucinating, and the water was just sand. He ate sand. Lots of it. And he started to crave for water.

Chapter 6: Lataus and Merry Walrus, a manly brawl

As it turns out, Stu's account was being controlled by Merry Walrus. We'll get to that later. Merry Walrus saw that Lataus was proving his self dominance over Walrus, and Walrus saw this as a challenge. He typed rapidly in caps lock to Lataus, "Ha, you dare challenge me? We all know that I am superior. And that people should obey ME instead." Merry Walrus had exclaimed, in pride. "No, do you know how much people have bullied me on this server? I was one of the most loyal and oldest mods. I have to deal with harassment every day. I think I should get a raise, and a promotion to owner. Is that clear?" Lataus abruptly interrupted. Merry Walrus had no time for Lataus, so he decided to just take away his Mod Rank, easy as pie. "Ha, you know that I have a higher role than you, right? So that means I can demote you, AND I can just change the code, folders, and the sprites all over again, to say "All Hail Merry Walrus.'" Lataus saw this, and he realized that this was not Stu, this was actually an old foe of his, Merry Walrus.

Chapter 7: Hagrid, in a Desert

Hagrid wakes up, mouth full of sand grains, his lips dry, almost looks like they'd crack. Hagrid decides to roam the place for water, or possibly, maybe even a structure that has useful items in it. He begins roaming the desert, and finds a strange cave. He decided to enter it, and then he gets sent through a spiraling slide. He goes out of control. He's had enough of the shenanigins he had faced during the last couple of days. He began screaming all of his thoughts he had kept inside of him, and then, just as he was done, he went rolling down another cave to find the Merry Walrus lair. There was Stu! And there was his gaming computer, snatched right into Merry Walrus's hands. Hagrid knew he had to do something, and to rescue Stu from his small enclosure. And most importantly, to get rid of Merry Walrus once and for all.

Chapter 8: Stu, in the Merry Walrus Lair

Stu stays inside of his small man cage, waiting for someone to just maybe, rescue him, or for Merry Walrus to open the cage, and to let him out of the enclosure for him to make a run for it. Then, Stu sees a small figure approach the direction he's in. He tries to make out whoever the silhouette is, and he realizes, It's Hagrid! His old friend! He was gonna get Stu out of the enclosure, and he knew for sure. Hagrid slides to the cage in style, trying not to make a peep of noise, and then leans in to whisper in Stu's ear. "Okay. Listen. I'm gonna sneak across the room to get the key to let you out, then you escape, then we make a run for it, take the computer, delete him from the code, and then, after this, Merry Walrus is gone." Stu nodded in agreement to the plan as Hagrid swiftly wiggled his way through the room, trying not to get noticed by Merry Walrus.

Chapter 9: Stu And Hagrid, removing Merry Walrus from existence

Hagrid snatches the key from underneath a table, and then scoots towards the enclosure Stu is locked in. "Alright, Stu bud. I unlock the cage, you leave, we take your monitor, and delete him from the code once and for all. Got it?" Stu said a tiny "Yes" and then Hagrid, in an instant, unlocked the cage door. "Hm?" Merry Walrus distinctively says, looking in the direction of the enclosure. "Wait, you Can't escape!" Hagrid unlocks the door in the nick of time, Yanks Stu out of the compartment, and then says, "Make a run for it, Stu!" Heading off, waiting for Stu to follow him. Stu does run away, but he doesn't forget to yank his PC from Merry Walrus, while he was distracted by Hagrid, Stu got his PC and then bolted with Hagrid, going nearly twice the speed of Merry Walrus. "Bye, Merry Walrus! See you never!" Hagrid yells, as both of them run out of the cave and back into the outskirts. "Okay, let me just delete Merry Walrus from the code." And so, after 5 minutes of work, Merry Walrus was successfully deleted from all of Club Penguin Rewritten's servers. Merry Walrus, then teleports behind them, and says. "You've never seen the last of me!" before glitching out of existence.

The end… Or is it?


End file.
